Lost in the Forest
Characters Shirayuki "Yuki" Kamiya Kuroyuki "Kai" Kamiya Zahir Ichikan Authors Note Yeah, I originally wrote this for the contest, but then it didn't work out like I wanted it to, and then I just had plain fun with the twins. So, review! Constructive Critism! Thanks! SO. Yeah. Hi...SHIESTA (talk • ) 14:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Lost in the Forest “GIVE IT BACK, KUROYUKI!” Shirayuki yelled as she chased after her older brother in the forest. The thick pine trees of the Canadian wilderness was almost suffocating, but due to her immortality, she felt fine. Well, as fine as a lost eight year old could be. “Nu-huh!” The black haired boy yelled as he laughed. “I don't wanna~!” Shirayuki stopped chasing her brother and stomped her foot on the ground as hard as she could as her lips formed into a pout. “Kuroyuki, please~ give me back my doll.” She said, glaring her brother in the eye. However intimidating it was supposed to be, Kuroyuki only laughed in response. “That little glare won't work on me, little ''sister!” He exclaimed, turning and hopping around. “It won't work, it won't work, it won't- OW!” He quickly grabbed his leg, which Shirayuki had kicked. “What was that for?” “You were being mean!” The younger twin exclaimed. “And I didn't like it, not one bit!” “You didn't have to kick me!” “Uh-huh, yes I did! Big Brother Zahir told me to!” “He didn't tell you to kick me, fool!” Kuroyuki stood tall. “I am the heir to the throne! I can have your head removed for this treason!” Shirayuki stomped her left foot into the ground with a glare. “I am the princess, I can have your head removed!” She shot back. “I am the princess, I am the princess!” She chanted back and forth. “I know you are the princess because I am the prince!” Kuroyuki said. “Therefore, as your older sibling, you ''have to listen to me!” “Pfft,” Shirayuki scoffed, “as if.” Kuroyuki raised an eyebrow. “Fine,” He said, “then don't ask me for anything!” “I won't.” His younger sister replied calmly as they began to walk side-by-side. “Let's just look for Big Brother Zahir.” ~A FEW MINUTES LATER~ “Kuroyuki, I'm tired.” Shirayuki said as she plopped on the ground, dust flying up in the air as her light body did so. “Let's stop and take a rest.” “No!” Kuroyuki said. “Firstly, it's weak for a Prince to “rest” and it's not night-time! Secondly, I'm stronger than you, and smarter, so I know you're not tired. Thirdly, I, as Prince, have to look out for those in my Kingdom. Which means we have to find Zahir-Nii so then I won't look like a failure.” Shirayuki's eyes began to droop slowly as she laid back in the grass. “But, brother, I'm tired and I don't feel well! It's stuffy and I can't breathe!” Kuroyuki considered that thought. He knew there was something like what Shirayuki described that was a type of illness. What was it...asthema? Astema? “Yuki, do you have Asthma?” Shirayuki shook her head. “How am I supposed to know? I've never~ been to a doctor!” Then she groaned. “BROTHER! I feel all stuffy and warm! Please, end this! DO SOMETHING!” Kuroyuki rolled his eyes, knowing she was overreacting. But, she was right- these trees were creating a mess for him. “Alright,” he said, getting his scythe out from his bookbag, “the Prince is going to save the Princess. Just because.” His black scythe was heavy (a lot, actually), but he'd never admit it. Besides, this was just the chance he was waiting for. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he lifted his scythe. It gleamed in the sunlight. The young eight year old then began to swing his scythe quickly, while screaming out, “DEATH BY DESTRUCTION IS THE ULTIMATE WAY TO DIE!” Thump! Thump! One by one, the trees fell to ground, leaving an opening. But, Kuroyuki didn't stop. He was drunk on the feeling of creating Death...by destruction! A tree quickly fell down, opposite to the slow way Kuroyuki made the trees fall. A hand clutched a scythe so hard it turned pale. “Are...are you serious? A quick and painful death...IS ULTIMATE!” Shirayuki yelled as she swung her scythe quickly at the trees. “Are you crazy?! That makes no sense!” Kuroyuki yelled back. “How can you find out if a Tree is having a painful death?” Shirayuki scoffed. “Not the trees, you dummy big brother! The animals and life on the trees! Look at the ground!” The eldest of the twins looked on the ground, and by certain trees, there were red splotches on the ground. He grinned evilly. “Well done, my little sister.” Kuroyuki stated proudly. “Perhaps you may be fit to take the throne from me after all.” “I know I am!” Shirayuki cried. “I know it, I know it, I know it!” “But~” Kuroyuki began, “Your wings are so~ small, so you can't take it from me.” Shirayuki pouted and stomped her feet, crossing her arms together. “I can, I can, I can!” She bellowed. “Mommy said I could, so I can! Mommy said so, yes she did!” “Well, Daddy said I'm ''the heir! I am! I am! I am!” Kuroyuki did the exact same as his sister. “And you won't take my throne from me! No you won't, because Daddy said ''I'm the heir! Me! Kuroyuki Kamiya!” The twins heard a scoff from the sky. “Are you serious?” A masculine, yet sarcastic and charming voice said. “''I'm'' the heir, because I'm the eldest child.” “BIG BROTHER ZIRA~!” Shirayuki squealed loudly in happiness. The boy flew down to the ground slowly and landed on the ground before letting Shirayuki engulf him in a hug. “Zira-nii.” Kuroyuki greeted. “Zahir fainted in looking for you so I took over. I found you when I saw all the trees falling.” Zira explained. “Now, let's go. Father wants us to go to the Cabin.” Shirayuki nodded with a smile. “Mommy! Daddy!” Zira picked up Shirayuki and spread his wings. Kuroyuki spread out his 5 feet in width and length white and black wings and jumped into the air, flapping his wings quickly, keeping him in air. “Now, Kuroyuki, not too high. Your wings and body can't take the air pressure.” Zira commanded. Kuroyuki scoffed. “You don't command me, brother. I command you!” Zira smirked. “Whatever.” And they took off in the air. Category:One Shot Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:PG-Rated Story Category:One-shot